<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beaten by maidroute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750785">Beaten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidroute/pseuds/maidroute'>maidroute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel goes into a rant about Stan getting into a fight basically, Because he's stupid, Bruises, Fights, Fist Fights, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, and probably a lot more i cant name on the top of my head, i wrote this at like 4 to 5 am lol, theres gonna be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidroute/pseuds/maidroute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan stupidly gets into a fight, Angel gets concern and lectures him about it before they have makeup sex about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Original Character(s), Stan Marsh/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beaten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Stop squirming. " Angel groaned out as he started to patch the stupid boy in front of him, cradling his arm while wrapping the bandages around it. The white shirt he had worn on the daily was soaked with blood from a knife wound and he didn't need it getting infected. But just because the blond was patching him up did not mean he was beyond pleased with Stan suddenly jumping two men who he knew were dangerous, let alone stronger than him. <br/><br/>" You had to go off and get yourself hurt...going after those men knowing they would beat you a bloody. " Angel started off as he finished wrapping Stan's arm into the bandages, sighing out as Stan winced. " I said hold <em>still, </em>I am not going to coddle you. You're a big boy and had gotten yourself into this mess. " He huffed out as Stan pouted. He knew he was in big trouble...maybe even in the dog house for awhile. But how could he let those fuckers say such horrible things to Angel without hurting their asses? They deserved it! He winced once more when he felt cold ice hit his face. <br/><br/>" And you were going to let them say that shit you? " The black haired boy started as the cold ice pack started to numb the ache on his eye, " I couldn't just let them...run their mouths like that. You know the only time I ever get aggressive when it's about you.." He couldn't help it. Angel was his everything after all. <br/><br/>" And you expect me to pat you on the back for rushing off like that? Really? Honestly Stanley..." Angel just let out another groan as he went to patching up Stan's abdomen. " Shirt off. " He barked out, but Stan had a stupid smirk on his face after the remark which was making Angel more pissy. He was going to say something snarky and Angel wasn't in the mood for it. Not. One. Bit. <br/><br/>" Don't you fucking dare. " Angel was not having it. But Stan never obeyed. He was sometimes like a dog who liked to make his owner rage at them. And boy did he like seeing Angel angry sometimes. It was funny to see him squeak out while Stan teased him. " If you wanted to see my chest so badly, just ask me then. " And that's where the smack came in...or so he thought. But Angel just angrily smacked his thigh instead as he ripped off Stan's shirt and then it onto the floor so it could be washed while he patched up the wound. He was silent for the moment before muttering something. But Stan couldn't hear it. <br/><br/>" Wha? " Stan perked up but Angel wasn't repeating what he said so soon, so Stan had to get it out of him some how. He slid a hand on Angel's thigh and soon enough Angel squeaked it out. <br/><br/>" I-I said...I did want to see it...but not like that..." Angel then puffed up his cheeks in embarrassment and Stan couldn't help but to laugh softly, pulling his boyfriend into a soft kiss. " You're cute. " He snorted out before Angel let out another huff. " And you're stupid...you're done anyways. " He mumbled out before looking away. Least Stan was patched up now. <br/><br/>But he couldn't stop staring at Angel and it was making the smaller male nervous. " Stop...staring at me. I'm not the one hurt. " He didn't know why all of a sudden he was embarrassed and shaking but Stan staring at him without a word was making him shake. <br/><br/>" Sorry...I just kinda wanna make this up to you some how...can I kiss you? " <br/><br/>There was a long silence before Angel slowly nodded. He didn't say a word but he didn't need to. Stan soon pulled his face close by his cheeks and pressed a soft but long kiss onto Angel's lips, which made the anger he felt slightly subdued for now. Which made Stan sigh in relief.<br/><br/>He knew it would probably be awhile before they could do anything again, since Stan's wounds had to heal and Angel would probably be too mad to really do anything with Stan, so it was probably better now to get it out than to wait painfully long for something. Stan knew he deserved it and he wouldn't beg but he always wanted Angel a little too much. It was obvious. He wasn't the type to resist his boyfriend long but he also knew Angel couldn't resist him either even if he was angry. He was too soft to stay mad at him for long. Which was cute. <br/><br/>But he was also hot as fuck, that was for sure. The way he squeaked and moan underneath Stan as he was groped made him hard. Very hard. Just a simple make out session made Stan's jeans tent in a heart beat. Maybe it was because of the teen hormones or Angel, but either way, there was no way of hiding that he was aroused. <br/><br/>" You're hard..." Angel breathed hotly into Stan's ear, which made his cock twitch in his jeans. It didn't help Angel started to hump against him either. " So big too...my big strong man..." Angel couldn't help but to bury his face in Stan's chest before he was lifted up into Stan's arms.<br/><br/>" A-Ah Stan! " The sudden lift made him squeak and hold onto his much larger boyfriend as he was flipped onto his back, feeling it hit the bed before his lips were attacked by Stan again. It wasn't the usual way Stan went with things but Angel wasn't complaining, in fact, he moaned and opened his mouth for Stan's tongue to probe and fuck it as his hands reach to crawl at his back. He liked when Stan was a little rougher. It wasn't often since Stan was more on the soft side but again, Angel didn't complain. <br/><br/>It took them a few minutes before they were gasping for air, panting as Angel felt some of Stan's saliva running down his chin. It was gross, of course it was gross but Angel couldn't be bothered to really wipe it off either. Not to mention he liked the taste of Stan's mouth on his anyways. <br/><br/>But soon enough they were back at each other's mouths and it was like that for awhile, with the only noises in the room now being ones of face eating and slight moans that escaped. They soon parted again before Angel was getting impatient, feeling his own arousal start to hurt in his shorts. Stan soon got the hint when Angel whined and took them both out, watching as his own cock leaked precum. His boxers were a mess...being soiled with the liquid leaking out of him. It didn't help when he felt a hand gliding down his shaft which made him gasp. <br/><br/>" A-Ange...d...don't..." He tried to warn but Angel didn't listen, moving his hand slowly up and down his poor boyfriend's dick. He could feel it twitch and leak as he pressed his hand ever so slightly against it. It was cute. Plus, it was pay back for teasing him after all. And also getting his big dumb self into this mess in the first place. Angel soon started to pick up the pace and that made Stan pant, holding onto the sheets as he leaked onto Angel's stomach. It was bad enough he was so sensitive but Angel's squeezing made it hard for him to cum. He knew he wasn't going to be able to cum anytime soon but the teasing was driving him insane for sure. <br/><br/>But enough was enough after Angel wouldn't let up, making Stan pull Angel by his hips which made him gasp himself. He soon felt Stan press their dicks together and rocked against his hips, making him drool as both their precum mixed. But Stan was going ever so slow and he knew he wouldn't let up until Angel begged. But Angel was too stubborn. <br/><br/>...That was until he was also getting fuzzy in the head and wanting to cum. The slowness was painful and they were never going to get off this way. Stan knew that. Angel finally caved and whined, scratch at Stan's shoulder so he could plead for mercy. " Stan please...please go faster- I-I'm begging you! " The smaller male bucked his hips against his boyfriend and that was enough to make Stan smirk and finally give what Angel wanted. With a grip of his hips and shoving him forward, Stan soon started to move against him faster, which made Angel pant happily. The cocks rubbing together made Angel's head dizzy and his world spin around as he was drowned by pleasure. He wrapped his legs tightly around Stan's waist and soon enough they were both in that blissful start of pre-climax. <br/><br/><br/>" I-I'm gonna cum! " Angel shouted and Stan nodded, moving even faster against him as he held him tightly. " Fuck...I'm gonna cum too...s-shit-" Stan cursed under his breath as his hips moved on their own before he finally came, Angel coming in at a close second with a squeal. They both soon panted and nuzzled into one another, too tired to really move. <br/><br/>But once they had gotten off their post-orgasm bliss, they were back to making out soon enough. It was more of a soft, tired session but nonetheless moans and pants were echoing through the now dim-lit room. Their clothes were thrown off and flung onto the floor as they rocked back against one another with tangled limps. <br/><br/><br/>Soon enough they had changed positions with Angel in Stan's lap, grinding against him with soft moans as their arousals returned full force. But this time they were both impatient and Stan was grabbing the lube and rushing to get it open so he could prep Angel. He moved the nip and suck on the smaller male's neck as he finally got the bottle open, slathering his fingers as best he could before inserting a finger into Angel. Of course, the lube was cold and the sudden feeling made Angel gasp but after awhile he could care less. Right now he wanted Stan inside him. <br/><br/>" I-I'm prepped enough...please Stan...just make love to me. " Angel wasn't having it today, after two fingers he felt like he could easily handle Stan. Maybe he would regret, but right now wasn't a time to give a damn. He wanted his boyfriend and he wanted him now. After the shit he had been through today he just wanted Stan to ram him. <br/><br/>" Fuck Ange- are you sure? " Stan was nervous but Angel grabbed his cock and lubed it before Stan could second guess it. And when Angel was in <em>that </em>mood, there was no playing around. So he might as well go with it or else. He started to position himself against Angel;s entrance before finally pushing in, feeling Angel shiver as he did so. God, there was pain but there was no turning back now. Angel wanted this and he was going to get it. He wanted Stan. He wanted him in every way possible and he was so glad he didn't get killed. That way they could do this...And cuddle. And kiss. And all the other things Angel loved doing with him. He held onto Stan and buried his face into his shoulder as he finally slipped all the way in. But he stopped him when he tried to move. <br/><br/>" Don't...move yet. " Angel's legs were shaking more than normal as he adjusted to Stan's size, he was used to it from previous love making sessions but every time still shocked his body. And they hadn't done it in so long it was hard to get adjusted so quickly like he used to. He breathed out as Stan held onto him, tears feeling down his cheeks from both pain and emotions. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to rush...but he was so needy for Stan he could of cared less about the pain. <br/><br/>But pain soon faded as he tested the waters, moaning when he finally could take Stan. Fuck, why was he so big? Whatever. He was going to enjoy the pain-free love making for now. And that was a sign that Stan could also move without worry, to which he did with a moan himself. Angel always felt good but he would always be sure Angel was ready for it before he even dared to move. But with Angel clinging to him and whimpering, that was a sure way he could. <br/><br/>They rocked against on another, moaning and panting as they increased their pace against one another. It felt good, it felt right. Like the world was in harmony while they made love. It was a cheesy way to think but both Angel and Stan could care less. All that mattered was the other in their arms as Stan bounced Angel against him with more moans, feeling his nails rake against his skin happily. He loved it, he loved feeling his tiny nails scratch against his back with pleasure. And his did the same to Angel's thighs as well. They were both in pure bliss before they were reaching that amazing feeling once more. <br/><br/>" O-Oh god oh fuck- I'm gonna cum! Stan I'm gonna cum! " Angel squealed out as his boyfriend hit that special spot, to which Stan nodded and aimed for it with vigor. He could feel Angel clenching him all over as he rammed into him, feeling his own cock twitch from his orgasm rising. " Shit- I'm gonna cum too- Together together! " Stan grabbed Angel's hand and squeezed it before he came, feeling Angel come right after him onto his stomach with a loud moan before they both started to pant. <br/><br/>They were both a mess of sweat and cum but they were too tired to care as the flopped down onto the bed, their harsh breathes filling the room as they tried to calm down from their intense orgasm. They were basically glued to one another but they liked it that way. <br/><br/>Stan was the first to come out the haze, looking to Angel before pulling out and cuddling him. He could see the cum ooze out and knew they were in for a long shower so he could clean him up. But right now he could barely even move his legs, let alone walk to the bathroom. Not long after, Angel was soon also out of the daze and bury his face into Stan's chest. <br/><br/>" You're gonna be the death of me..." He mumbled out, to which Stan snorted. <br/>" But you like it anyways." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>